


A Witcher In Need

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen, Sex Pollened Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Geralt needs some help which Jaskier is only happy to provide.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	A Witcher In Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashyTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyTime/gifts).



Jaskier watched from the tree line, where he had been told to stay. He wasn't disobeying Geralt, per se. The thing was nearly dead, and if Jaskier didn't see the moment Geralt dealt it the killing blow, how would he ever write a song about it?

He began mentally mapping out a tune as Geralt spun, swinging his sword in quite a picturesque way. Jaskier wished Geralt would be willing to perform an interpretive dance to go along with his song. His words could not communicate the art of his fighting, the way his sword sank into the creature's unsettlingly long neck, the way the head bounced a few times and then sort of… popped, spraying Geralt with something.

Perhaps he wouldn't include that detail. 

"Are you all right?" he called. 

Geralt was standing very still, sword in hand, staring at the ground. 

"Geralt?"

Geralt jumped, as though he'd been intently focused on… the monster's entrails. "I thought I told you to stay behind."

"I did." Jaskier spread his arms to indicate his surroundings. "This is behind. Here I am." 

Geralt stared at him for a moment, eyes rather unfocused. Jaskier expected to be reprimanded in some fashion, but instead, Geralt shook his head. "Come on." 

Jaskier hurried after him to the clearing where they'd left Roach (and where Jaskier supposed Geralt had expected him to remain).

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jaskier asked. Geralt was staring in a sort of fixed manner, only seeming to see Roach when he'd nearly run into her. She gave a surprised whinny. 

"I'm fine." Geralt went mechanically about cleaning his sword and stowing his gear. He did not look fine.

"Probably a good idea to go rest," Jaskier suggested. "There's a town not far from here. We could get a bed for the night. Separate beds, mind you," he added at Geralt's wince. 

Geralt didn't object to having a rest, so Jaskier led the way, after watching him barely mount Roach on his own. 

"Come on," he said, feeling as though he were in charge for once and rather liking it. "I know this area, there's a comfortable inn not far."

Indeed, it wasn't far, but the closer they got to it, the more apparent it became that something was wrong with Geralt. He was listing in his saddle, his pupils dilated. Jaskier was keeping half an eye on him, knowing how much Geralt hated fussing. But it looked like he was about to require some degree of fussing, for he looked like he was about to fall out of his saddle. 

Jaskier dealt with securing them a room—he didn't want to leave Geralt alone, so he allowed him to think there was only one room left—and stabling Roach. 

"He'll be all right," he told her. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Roach nudged Jaskier with her snout. He decided to take this as a sign of trust. 

**

"Can I get you some food?" Jaskier said as he opened the door of their room. "They're serving—oh."

"Jaskier." Geralt's breath was ragged and he could barely get out one word per breath. "Get. Out."

Geralt was in bed, apparently already having thrashed about so much that he'd torn off nearly all the covers. He was on his stomach, front half hanging nearly off the foot of the bed, one leg out of his pants and the other still tangled in them. 

Oh, and his hand was on his cock. 

His straining, hard cock, which he was jerking furiously with his right hand as his left feebly supported his body. 

"I, uh—" 

"Jaskier. I mean it." 

"I don't—well. Are you certain you're all right? Because, well—"

"That monster hit me with something. And I don't—" Geralt swallowed hard. His hand had not stilled on his cock all this time and Jaskier couldn't take his eyes off it. It was—well, it was exactly as large as he'd imagined, when he'd imagined it, which was often. 

And the way he was positioned made his arse all the more tantalizing—he'd imagined that often too.

"I don't want to hurt you," Geralt finished finally. "I'm not sure what this is, but I just want to get it out of my system."

"But I _could_ help." Jaskier shut the door behind him. "Couldn't I? I mean, you don't seem to be making much progress." 

Geralt groaned and hung his head. He was still pulling on his cock. "I might…"

"Might what?" Jaskier drew closer. 

"I might need you," Geralt muttered. 

Jaskier tried not to smile. It wasn't that he wanted to feel superior about Geralt asking for help. It was that—well, Geralt didn't often ask for help. The fact that he actually might want help from Jaskier was… it made him feel good. 

"Are you certain?"

Geralt did not speak for a long time. "Yes. Jaskier, I want you to help me… get rid of this. I'm certainly not making any progress, so I might need a second pair of hands. And…"

"And…?" Jaskier edged closer, his hopes rising despite himself. 

"And…" Geralt let out another shuddery breath. Under ordinary circumstances, Jaskier knew how difficult it was for him to (a) ask for help and (b) talk about his feelings, and now he was having to do both of them under some very unpleasant circumstances. "You're the only one I can ask to help me with this."

"I _am_ the only one here."

Geralt glowered at him. "Are you just going to stand there?" 

"No." Jaskier began furiously unbuttoning his doublet, pleased with the way Geralt was watching him. He lingered over each button, though not too long, for he could see Geralt was miserable. 

But he could also see Geralt was interested. 

His own cock was beginning to get the message, too; though it had started to wake up when he'd first seen Geralt. Maybe there would be a time when they could lovingly undress each other, but that was not going to be what happened now. Jaskier decided he was all right with this. 

After all, Geralt was in bad shape and it wasn't fair to prolong it just for his own satisfaction. At least, not too much.

"It's all right," he said, settling onto the bed beside Geralt. "I'm here." 

Geralt had managed to pull himself into a sitting position, though he still looked like he was in agony. As soon as Jaskier sat, Geralt pressed closer, burying his face in Jaskier's neck. 

"Do you know what it was?" 

"Some kind of venom. Defense mechanism to kill the thing that killed it. Heard about it years ago." Geralt was pressing hungry kisses up Jaskier's neck. "Ought to have known it wasn't just stories."

Jaskier laughed. "This is something Witchers talk about?" 

"When they want to scare and intimidate newcomers, maybe." 

"Am I really that scary and intimidating?" 

Geralt looked pointedly at him before leaning in for a proper kiss. Jaskier took this opportunity to touch him, pet his hair. Geralt seemed to like this because he made a low sort of noise in his throat and only kissed Jaskier more hungrily. 

"Hopefully when we're finished this will be over," Geralt muttered. "Should be over."

"Well, there's one way to find out, then isn't there?" Geralt looked as though he was unsure of what to do, which was all right, since Jaskier knew exactly. "Let me get your pants off properly. You can't be too comfortable." 

His pants around one leg were probably the least of his worries, but Jaskier was not going to let their first time be _that_ desperate. He pulled them off and tossed them away before returning to Geralt. He seemed to be too overcome by the state he was in to do much for Jaskier's pleasure which was all right. Jaskier found this pleasurable enough, to kiss Geralt and put him at ease. He began by exploring his body, letting his fingers and lips ghost over each scar. There were so many ballads contained on this man's body; one day, he would write them. In the meantime, he traced patterns on Geralt's skin, feeling him relax imperceptibly with each touch.

"I've got you," he murmured in Geralt's ear. 

"Jaskier…" he murmured.

"I know." 

Jaskier fumbled for his bag, soon finding what he'd been looking for. Geralt groaned and pushed down on Jaskier's fingers as he prepared him. "Jaskier," he said again, and Jaskier had never realized how sexy it could be to have one's lover say one's name.

"In a moment. In a moment." He kissed Geralt's forehead. Geralt shifted into place at the barest touch; Jaskier could see he was more desperate than ever. Jaskier eased himself in and Geralt let out a long groan.

After that, they said nothing. Geralt probably could say nothing, and Jaskier did not want to spoil anything about this moment. Maybe it hadn't been the long, slow lovemaking of his fantasies—every indication Geralt gave, from his unintelligible grunts to the way he moved his arse, implied he wanted nothing more than to be fucked hard and fast. 

And Jaskier certainly wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to be wrapped in Geralt. He could still savor it, the feeling of Geralt moving with him, the way his breath came in short gasps when he was near climaxing, the way his hands fisted the sheets, the feeling of his damp hair against Jaskier's face. 

And he certainly did not want to miss it as Geralt came apart beneath him, as Jaskier followed soon after.

"There," he said, stroking Geralt's hair. "Better now?" Geralt grunted again, but it was his normal grunt. He was all right. 

"Thank you," Geralt said suddenly after they'd lain together a long while. Jaskier's hand had not stilled on Geralt's chest, and Geralt must have liked it for he hadn't moved away.

"Always," Jaskier told him. 

Geralt was silent. 

Then he shifted to kiss Jaskier. "I'm glad I had you, you know." 

Jaskier gave a satisfied smile. "Glad I could come in handy for once. Now, tell me, where can we find a monster like that again?"

Geralt gave a derisive snort and pulled Jaskier close to him. Yes, Jaskier decided, this was definitely only the _first_ time.


End file.
